List of New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop episodes
here are the list of the episodes of New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop. First 2 seasons has 26 episodes, but last 3 seasons will have 34 episodes. Absences (all seasons) Blythe Baxter - 0 Veliena Jackson - 0 Phillappa - 0 The Pets - 14 add absences ideas. Episodes Season 1 #Veliena's New Adventure Part 1 - Veliena moves to Downtown City and then suddenly gets a new ability to understand pets and meets Blythe and her family and friends. #Veliena's New Adventure Part 2 - After Veliena meets her friends and family, the Rana twins plots to destroy the new and improved LPS. #Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt's Fur Day - Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt invents a day called "Fur Day" where its like "Field Day" for the Pets, meanwhile, Blythe, Beakers and Veliena visits Youngmee's home, but then turns into disaster. #HeartBroken Blythe - After Blythe breaks Josh's skateboard by mistake during field day, Josh gets so outraged and breaks up with Blythe then, she gets all sad and gloomy. #Busted! - Roger gets busted when he goes to school without Blythe knowing, meanwhile, the pets greets a greedy, but nice raccoon. #Uncle Fuzzlebutt - The dog pups visits LPS and problem? They think Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt is their uncle! Meanwhile, Blythe and Philappa compete in the game of "BattlePets Blast" #Dare Ya! - Blythe, Roger, Veliena and Phillappa gets lost on a strange maze after a dare by Sue, so its up to Sue and her friends to find them. #Party In the House - With Roger's permission, Blythe, Veliena and Phillappa hosts a party for pets and people, but the Rana and the Biskits try to ruins the party. #Delilah's Ex-Boyfriend - Delilah's ex-boyfriend visits LPS and later has a crush on Pepper, but Captain Cuddles has her. So they have a fight, meanwhile, Phillappa starts to have a crush on Josh Sharp, making Blythe jelous. #Jasper and the School Lunch - Jasper discovers a secret recipe for a School lunch, gross stuff, its up to Jasper and his friends to change the secret recipe to good stuff. #Too Many Secrets - Blythe accidentally tells out a secret, Philappa gets mad at Blythe, meanwhile, Roger babysits the pets #Penny's Favorite Things Book - Blythe discovers a strange big book called "Penny's Favorite Things Book". #The Baby Sister - After Phillappa finds a baby mongoose on the road, she wants Sunil to be a big brother #Switch-a-rood Voices - Thanks to Sunil's magic, The pet's voice has swapped #Blythe Saves a Bird - After saving a bird from a truck, a bird has same forehead-thing as Tails has and she named him Beakers Baxter and became Blythe's pet. #Blythe's Book of Fashion - Veliena finds a big book of fashion that belongs to Blythe. #ALF, We Meet Again - ALF visits LPS again, but with himself, but when the Rana and Biskits captures ALF, they must save him. #Blythe's Fair Day - Blythe and her friends goes to a fair, meanwhile, the pets greets a armadillo. #Leaving Blythe - Due to Roger's new job in Alabama, Roger has to move without Blythe, so Roger spend some final time together, meanwhile, Beakers takes a nap. (Final appearence of Roger; Blythe will live with Youngmee and Aunt Christie) more episodes soon. Category:Episode list Category:Lists